<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sitch by wilbur_is_brain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541438">The Sitch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain'>wilbur_is_brain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilbur Hyperfixates On Comfort Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, this is too much good god</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilbur_is_brain/pseuds/wilbur_is_brain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After George breaks up with Sapnap because of the pain brought in the relationship due to being so far, Sapnap wants to prove he doesn't mind and that he isn't in as much pain as George may think...So he starts a fake relationship with Dream but with a price-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wilbur Hyperfixates On Comfort Ships [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah im not very good and mix it with dyslexia makes it worse<br/>(please dont repost or send it to any cc's thanks)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Since George and Sapnap had started dating, Everything felt great. Sapnap felt genuine joy being around his boyfriend and his friends,, Life felt amazing and it felt so good to be alive- They received daily donations of how great their relationship was and honestly Sapnap didn’t mind though it was quite saddening that he had to live so far away from George. He wanted a lot of physical attention, not just blown kisses on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Especially with their time zones it was especially tricky to have normal conversations on call or just texting,, Being 5 hours behind the United Kingdom made it hard to manage hell some nights he had been staying up all night if he really wanted to- Then the most awful day had come- On a bright saturday morning in Texas (It was 3 PM in the United Kingdom) Sapnap heard a ping from his phone.</span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After he finished brushing his teeth and just put on a wrinkly panda hoodie he picked up his phone. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces right there and then. The message read as followed;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Sapnap I don’t know how long I can keep this up,, I think we should break up and remain friends- The donos are becoming too much and I really hate living so far away from you- It didn’t hurt this much when we were friends,, I still care for you but I’m not sure if I want us to be romantically involved anymore,, I’ll see you on Dream’s stream tonight. -Gogy’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tears were just slowly building up,, eyes becoming glossy as he texted- ‘okay,,’ what a great answer. He had no way else of how to answer but with a simple fucking ‘okay’? That would’ve sounded like Sapnap didn’t even care but he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He really did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>━━━━♡♥♡━━━━</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the stream, it was dead silence with awkwardness, Whenever Sapnap spoke up while George was talking about random things to join the conversation he’d immediately back away and It’d go back to the quietness all over again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people watching seemed to notice the awkwardness while Dream, one of their friends took a deep breath- “If you guys want I can end the stream...something is clearly going on-” The dark brunette haired male shook his head,, “ah no we're fine...let's just continue on with the stream..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream nods with a small deep breath- He texted Sapnap on discord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey Sapnap, what happened between you and George? You don’t need to answer of course-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reading the Discord message, The raven haired male felt himself flinch with a soft hiss escaping his lips, turning off the camera. ‘George broke up with me because he couldn’t stand not being with me- earlier he texted me he felt bad and I don’t want him feeling bad so I kind of had an idea?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dirty blonde tilts his head to the side,, ‘alright? What is it?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking to the side he clenched onto his hoodie,, ‘Look maybe we can fake date for a bit? Then George could see he doesn’t need to feel bad?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘But wouldn’t that hurt him even more? You really didn’t think this through-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger boy sucked in a breath, biting the inside of his cheek- ‘yeah maybe but what if it DOES work?’ Dream just thought for a moment, could it work? Maybe- but it’d be awkward if they didn’t do anything so,, turning off the stream with a goodbye he sat on his bed finally responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Alright BUT you have to give me something in return,, to seal the deal y’know?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh? And what would that be?’</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘Pff- It sounds a bit dumb.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes getting impatient,, ‘Just tell me Dream- I’m not in the mood for guessing games.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Well...You have to come to Florida with me! I know it sounds dumb and cheesy but-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Dream why do you want me to leave the house I-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Look I don’t know Sapnap,, but a deal is a deal so are you gonna turn down the offer or no do you just accept it?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed shifting his vision to the window dark clouds were in the air as it started to rain the small pitter patter caused him to get sidetracked quickly snapping back into reality,, ‘fine. I say we can fake date for about a month or so,, depending on how long George will start worrying that he hurt me-’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m sure it won’t take too long but that’s a deal then.’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>━━━━♡♥♡━━━━</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That Sunday Night, Sapnap had begun streaming with George - It was just them since Dream was busy.. Still ever so silent- The raven haired boy just clenched his fist biting his bottom lip as he started the conversation up,, “so uh...did Dream tell you that we got together recently?” George quickly perked up, “well uh- congrats! You moved on quickly..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap merely nodded,, “I guess I did George..Maybe I just- Nevermind.” he cut himself off from talking noticing the donations he missed- “Thank you to everyone that donated ! Sorry for missing some-” he laughed nervously the dark brunette male just having a small smile on his face,, “So uh- Sapnap...have you and Dream been having fun?”  he teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap’s face slowly burned red while laughing, “pff you're so dirty minded..we haven’t been doing any ‘funny business’ mr. george-” He let out a chuckle shaking his head. Seeing how his stream kept commenting on ‘Sapnotfound’ made him feel slightly uncomfortable shifting in his chair anxiously. On the other end,, George looked at one of the donations asking for George’s and Sapnap’s status,, “Currently we’ve well...we broke up and that’s kind of why Sapnap is now with Dream...I’m happy for them! Don’t worry!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt a lump in his throat starting to grow sniffling, the stream was becoming slightly overwhelming people kept commenting on the breakup and the tag ‘#Sapnotfoundisover’ it made so many sick feelings just grow inside him his heart felt like it was aching. Clearing his throat,, he brushed his shaggy hair back- “yeah uh,, i’m gonna end the stream...It’s late here-” his voice was weak trying not to sound like he was crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods as Sapnap quickly ends his stream turning off the camera,, he just blinked unsure of what to say his dim desk light was just flickering a bit- The only light in the room was that desk light,, putting his head down chin on the keyboard his hand was trembling using the trembling hand to brush his messy black hair back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Getting up from the desk after a few minutes he just plopped onto the bed,, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not bothering to turn off the desk light he went to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>━━━━♡♥♡━━━━</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>9: 34 AM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was another night with those insomniac tendencies only getting around an hour or two of sleep the rest of the night just playing Minecraft. He opened the fridge grabbing the milk carton and just opening it quickly,, drinking from the carton and setting it on the counter - He glanced up mumbling ‘Jesus Christ’ when he was receiving a call- It was a Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up the phone he had it at his ear,, “Dream? What the hell are you doing up? It’s like 8 AM over there isn’t it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Dream muttered with a soft groan rubbing his eyes with a yawn- “so...what happened on that stream last night Sapnap?” The shorter male let out a whine ,, “George told the stream that we broke up...it was really embarrassing-” Dream sighed, looking at the floor,, “sorry about that..I’m sure he didn’t mean anything by it though I can imagine how humiliating that can be…” Sapnap rolled his eyes- “I know he didn’t mean anything by it Dream...But hey- the people still believe were a thing but George seemed so awkward about it..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’ll accept it soon...but for now we have to keep pretending..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah of course.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anyway I gotta go, Love you.” Dream grinned to himself when saying that Sapnap was confused- “bye wait wha-” before he could ask Dream hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt his face heat up a crimson red, unsure of what to say or how he should respond- If this was just an act, why did that sentence make him so flustered? Should he even be feeling this way? He wasn’t sure but he felt his heart beating at a quick pace as he grabbed onto the bottom of his shirt ,,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it Dream...why are you making me feel these things?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this chapter is a bit short so sorry !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The clock struck 12:30 AM. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap was still wide awake scrolling through his phone,, shifting in bed as he just laid on his side biting his nails a bit, he couldn’t get those words out of his head- </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I love you’</span>
  </em>
  <span> his heart kept speeding up when those words echoed in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream was stuck in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sat up dialing Dream’s phone number as it had started ringing waiting for a response- He was surprised when Dream answered he had let out a soft groan brushing his dirty blonde bangs out of his face,, “mm hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream why the hell are you up it’s like 1 AM there..” Dream just let out a soft chuckle- “I’d ask you the same thing Sapnap.” the raven haired male shook his head- “I can’t sleep at all...it just feels like I’m not myself...it’s like everything around me has changed including the people I care about…” Sapnap sighed, “this probably makes me sound weird doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then we should be crazy together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it-” Sapnap remarked, Dream shaking his head with a laugh- “I mean is...your not necessarily alone a lot has changed , Recently Bad was wondering if you and George were still dating..he saw the hashtag online and he immediately got so concerned.” the young male just looked to the side muttering to himself- “of course he is..” Dream nods, “anyway...shouldn’t you be asleep?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sapnap didn’t know how to respond. He wanted to ask about what Dream said the other night so badly but was full of anxiety of the possibilities that could happen, if he asked would Dream call the deal off? He wasn’t sure- “No...I really don’t wanna sleep I just want some company right now to be honest. I don’t wanna call George because of you know what- I just want this to end i don’t want it to be so awkward anymore-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream just put on his hoodie leaning against his beige bedroom wall- “I know but I promise it’ll be over soon...then we can stop fake dating and not let this be such a huge mess anymore,, plus the great thing is you’ll get to see me! I know I’m probably your least favorite person but your my best friend dude-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Something about that sentence stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best Friend.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why did that one sentence hurt so much-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap nods with a sad smile, “Yeah...Florida must be so exciting though right? I heard it gets really hot there-” Dream fake groaned- “you have NO idea,” Sapnap laughed a bit- that brightened his mood, “Trust me I think Texas is worse-” The older male rolled his eyes with a scoff,, “Yeah right- Most people here are crazy...well actually I kind of am too so I have no room to speak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I doubt your crazy,,, your really nice and handsome an-” he cut himself off feeling his face turn a deep red,, “y-yeah..” Dream smiled, “you mean that?” Sapnap took a deep breath, “of course I do..” just from Dream’s voice tone he could tell he made him feel flustered as they both awkwardly laughed on the call,, “anyway...thanks for the chat..I’m gonna try to sleep now.” Sapnap let out a yawn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get good sleep, okay Sapnap? Take a break if you need to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Dream…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yeahh i'm sorry this is short !! I'm slowly losing inspo for this but I won't drop it (hopefully) Just some chapters are gonna be short.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In the afternoon that Tuesday, Sapnap had just stepped out of the shower- putting on his robe with a soft hum his hair still damp he sat on his bed ,, his phone vibrated on the night stand as he picked up the phone,, It was Dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Hey sapnap!’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed like he was in a good mood,, grabbing his laptop Sapnap sat on the bed texting Dream back- ‘hey, how are you doing?’ he felt his face burn up again- he wasn’t sure why ,, this had been happening for so long it was honestly confusing yet tiring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m good, how about you?’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I’m just- confused I guess right now..’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream tilts his head, ‘about what? You can talk to me.’ </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed,, ‘nothing- i’m probably worrying too much it sounds so stupid so- anyway...I’m good either way.’ he felt his chest sting just writing that text,, he was lying. He didn’t wanna admit that he could’ve been falling for Dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just couldn’t. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Do you mind if I start a call?’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘I mean...sure-’</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>woohoo! Inspiration is back baby !!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>During the voice call, Sapnap and Dream were joking around with each other. The raven haired male leaned over on his chair with a big grin on his face before sighing- “so dream...you actually crush on anyone?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dream looked confused chuckling,, “what?” Sapnap immediately felt himself get embarrassed- “I know that’s such a weird thing to ask considering the situation but uh...is there someone you like?” Dream just shakes his head thinking for a minute- “I guess...I don’t know really...sometimes I can’t help but feel things around you-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The raven haired male laughed awkwardly, his face going red,, “haha what’s there to like about me to be honest? I mean I’m just some dumb college student-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream shook his head- “what the fuck sapnap...you are not just some dumb college kid your the coolest dude I know your sweet and doubting yourself of this kind of pisses me off that you don’t see how great you are..” Sapnap smiled a bit playing with his hoodie strings,, “so do you uh...do you like or- I don’t know I’m kind of getting mixed singles here and I don’t wanna fuck anything up with you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream sighed, “I’m not sure right now...I do get those stomach butterflies but i’m not sure..i’ve never really experienced this so it’s so weird to feel so uhm...for now it’ll be a no or a I’m not sure-” sapnap nods,, “your not mad at me are you? I didn't mean to try and push you to like me at all. I was just...curious.” it became fairly awkward because the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? No I’m not mad just a bit- surprised that I even had the guts to bring this up since I have only told Bad and well...yea-” Sapnap nods shifting in his bed,, “do you think maybe we could...I know this sounds weird but maybe we could go to the UK together? I think George will need a lot more proof of our relationship other than video calls.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know...I guess I’m a bit scared that George won’t like the way I look I’m not exactly….attractive in a way- You get what I’m saying?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“yeah...I’m sure George won’t mind but it’s kind of clear that he is onto us-” Dream nods,, “alright then it seems like a plan then..How about this Friday,, I can pack up and schedule a plane to the UK so then we can see George?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah that seems like a good idea,, but uhm- Do you mind that we do kind of have to get a bit touchy if possible like maybe kisses or hand holding or do you not want that stuff?” sapnap asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I honestly don’t mind whatever you're comfortable with and what will convince George.” he remarked turning on his bedroom lamp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“hm...alright-”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>it's...about to get good haha</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two chapters...In one night?? it's more likely then you think!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap in the early afternoon of that stormy Friday went onto his plane looking at his ticket for his seat- once he found it he loaded his luggage in the storage taking a seat leaning back with a soft groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was the day he was going to the UK.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To see his best friend/ex,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his ‘boyfriend’. He felt bad that he was faking this relationship but Sapnap felt like he just needed to or George would just forever mope around for dumping Sapnap off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anything could happen on this trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap just needed to be ready to face it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>━━━━♡♥♡━━━━</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally after so many long hours- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plane finally landed, He was finally in the UK! Grabbing his luggage he just quickly walked off the plane looking around the airport the sun was already going down looking outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but smile a bit it felt like a whole new experience finally stepping out of his comfort zone- Sapnap didn’t leave the house that much mostly due to social anxiety so this was really a whole new journey for him- Despite some of the faking stuff going on he smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quick to spot Dream who was waving his arms in the air to get Sapnap’s attention. He just dashed to Dream pretty much jumping onto him , the dirty blonde male laughed a bit just letting Sapnap basically cling onto him in a tight hug- “Hey bud! It’s been awhile!” Sapnap nods with laughs getting emotional with tears building up he was just so happy he could see his friend again. After a few moments of the embrace Sapnap got off of Dream blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both walked outside sitting on the bench, “So where’s George?” the shorter male asked,, “He said he’ll be here in a few minutes….” sapnap nods leaning on Dream hugging his arm starting to blush. “This is fine...right?” the older boy nodded with a hum putting on some earphones plugging them in his phone and listening to music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap felt comfortable staring up at his ‘boyfriend’ his heart slowly speeding to be honest Dream was...handsome- Sometimes it felt like he couldn’t breath when he just looked at him...The raven haired male took a deep breath nudging Dream as he took out his earphones spotting George they had a tight group embrace ,, “it’s good to see you Sapnap and Dream!” He seemed joyful seeing his friends again. Sapnap nods smiling as he intertwined hands with Dream who just grew flustered with a soft laugh-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>During the car ride it was just mindless conversations- Sapnap jokingly asked,, “Hey gogy, ever been in a orgy?”  George just felt his face heat up- “WHAT.” Dream started wheezing as Sapnap let out a few chortles himself just a confused as fuck George covered his face ,, “god this will be...an experience.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A chaotic experience it shall be.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha cliff hanger and its 4 ammmm</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>